An optical amplifier systems for data communications and telecommunications may include discrete components for a pump laser, a wavelength division multiplexer (WDM), or the like. These discrete components may be interconnected by fiber splicing together with the signal fiber. Managing these discrete components, the fibers, and the splices necessitates space, requires routing fiber (which may be sensitive to bend radius issues that introduce loss), and requires multiple fiber splices (which may introduce additional loss).